


We Are

by xLittleNiallerx



Series: Who We Are [1]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slash maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLittleNiallerx/pseuds/xLittleNiallerx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life's too short to sit and wait for luck to come our way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Promise, baby

When most people think of the word "knight," they think of words like strong and brave. They think of someone who would keep people safe. They think of someone who would do anything to help the ones they love. But, this story isn't about that kind of Knight.

This story is about a boy who was able to overcome so many obstacles in his life, because of something he had no control over. And if you're still looking for that kind of Knight who saves people, is strong, brave, and makes people happy, then I suggest you stop reading right now, because you won't find in this story.

Our story begins in a small Minnesota town where a 16-year-old boy named Kendall Knight is getting ready to start his first day of school at his new high school.

Kendall is not like other teenage boys; he doesn't play sports or wrestle with friends... Come to think of it, he doesn't really have any friends at all.

Now, I know what you're thinking; if he doesn't have any friends at all, then he must be a nerd. But, that's not it at all.

You see, Kendall had a condition called hydrocephalus. He hated it. Hate, hate, hated it. Because of it his walking was very poor, and it took so much effort for him to do it. Most days he is bound to his wheelchair, wearing his leg braces that the doctors say will help his legs grow stronger.

But, even after 16 years, his legs are still very weak, and he is very unsteady on his feet. He hates being like this, he really does.

He hates how every 6 months he has to get his brain scanned to see if the pump that was placed inside his head, to drain the extra brain fluid caused by the blockage in his brain, is still working.

He hates how every 3 months he has to go for therapy to try to make his legs a little stronger.

And most of all, he hates the headaches that he gets because of the pressure changes in his head. Those are worse then a migraine, they're so bad that when he has them, he has to miss school because of them.

Even though Kendall hates all those things that hurt him because of the hydrocephalus, nothing hurts him more than the names he gets called at school, or the loneliness he feels inside of him just because he's a little different.

Ever had that one wish that you wanted to come true, but no matter what you did, it just won't come true?

For years on end, ever since that first day in kindergarten when he got called a freak, Kendall's one wish was to belong and to fit in. To just have a few friends that could look passed his disability and see him for who he really is.

It was silly to wish for, even after the last school Kendall had been to. The kids in his class were so mean to him and teased him day after day about being different. The worst part was the teachers did nothing to stop the kids. Even when his mom had gone to the principal about it, the kids still didn't stop.

The last time he had been at that school, had been the worst. One of the kids had pushed Kendall out of his wheelchair so hard, that he had hit his head, and everyone knows head to head contact for people with hydrocephalus is a bad thing, because of the pump that is inside the brain to drain the fluid away from the brain that builds up because of the blockage. So, when that kid had pushed Kendall out of his chair so hard that the pump had broken, he had to be rushed into the hospital and into emergency surgery to replace the broken shunt (pump).

Three months later, here he was in his room, getting ready to go to his new school where he could hopefully make a new start for himself... And maybe, just maybe, a few friends that would stick by him and not hurt him like other kids have.

It was a lot to wish for. He knew that. But he couldn't help but be a little hopeful that one day, it might come true. That was all he wanted. More than anything in the world, all he wanted was to be accepted for who he was; to have friends he could talk to and lean on when he needed it.

Kendall looked up when he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. Sigh. His mother. She worried a lot about him and he knew that she meant well, but he sometimes he wished that she wouldn't worry so much about him. He wished that she would concentrate on herself a little bit more. But he loved her. He was so thankful that she'd stuck with him through everything.

When he was first diagnosed with hydrocephalus, his father had screamed at his mother. Telling her that she either had to give "that freak of nature" up for adoption, or he would take his baby sister, Katie, since she felt the same way, and leave.

That had been two years ago when it had all happened, and it had been him and him mom against the world ever since.

"Are you ready, Kendall?" she asked, helping him off the bed and into his wheelchair so he wouldn't have to use his forearm crutches, before grabbing the braces he wore.

"…No," he hesitantly answered. She could always tell when he was lying, so he decided that it was better to just be truthful with her.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked as she finished strapping the braces on his legs. She chuckled as he groaned when she finished, knowing that he hated wearing them, but it had to be done.

"It's just…" He sighed, putting his head in his hands, not meeting his mother's eyes.

"Just what, Kenny?" she asked as she got up to sit beside him, so she could wrap her arms around him.

"Just don't want it to happen again," he said with tears in his eyes.

"I know, baby," she whispered as she wiped the unshed tears from his green eyes. "It'll be okay. I promise."

Mrs. Knight only hoped that she could keep that promise.


	2. Chapter 2: Kendall's First Day

“Are you ready, Kenny?” Mrs. Knight asked her son as she loaded his wheelchair into the back of her van. They had 20 minutes before school started, and were meeting with the principal of Kendall's new school before classes started.

“I-I guess,” he stuttered as he waited for his mom to finish loading the car. Mrs. Knight came around to his side of the car and kissed him on the forehead, before running her fingers through his blond hair.

“It'll be okay,” she reassured him, before closing his door and getting in the driver's seat.

They drove in silence as they drove to the school, Mrs. Knight being lost in her thoughts. Mrs. Knight knew that Kendall was scared about starting a new school; the kids at his old school had hurt him so badly, and she knew that he was afraid of it happening again. He had begged her, cried even, not to send him to another school.

It broke her heart to know that Kendall was acting this way, all because the other kids couldn't understand that just because he was a little different, it didn't mean that he wasn't the same as them. Kendall had asked her multiple times if he could just be homeschooled, but it just wasn't an option with Jen working all the time to support the two of them. If it was up to her, he would be home schooled, but he couldn't be. She hated herself for having to put Kendall through this all over again, she really did.

She didn't know how much more Kendall could take. She sighed. There was one other thing that she hadn't told Kendall, which was that Katie was in the same school. Katie was only about two years younger than her brother, and had just started high school this year. She didn't know what kind of an effect that that would have on Kendall after Katie had hurt him so badly, and she could only hope that they never saw each other.

They pulled up outside of the school five minutes later. Mrs. Knight quickly got out of the car, grabbing Kendall's crutches and wheelchair, before making her way to his side of the car and opening the door.

“Everything will be okay, baby,” she said, once again reassuring her son. She carefully helped him out of the car and placed him in his wheelchair, placing his backpack over the back of the chair, and handing him his crutches for him to hold while they entered the building.

They made their way into the school and towards what looked to be the main office. It was nice inside; warm, cozy and inviting. There were chairs lining one wall with a picture of the principal above them. At the front sat a beautiful African-American woman, who looked to be in her mid-twenties or early-thirties.

“Hello, welcome to Shakopee High. My name is Kelly Wainwright. How may I help you?" She smiled.

“Hello, my name is Jennifer Knight, and this is my son, Kendall. We're here to pick up his timetable for his classes, and I'm here to meet with Principal Rocque,” Jen replied, smiling back at the woman.

“Ah, yes. I have Kendall's timetable here, and Principal Rocque has been waiting for you,” she said, handing the timetable to Mrs. Knight. “His office is right through there, just go right on in.”

Kelly pointed to a door almost directly behind her desk with the words “Principal Rocque” printed on a plaque that was hung on the door.

“Okay, thank you,” she replied before turning to Kendall and handing him the piece of paper. “I'll be right back, baby. Just wait here and I'll be back in a few minutes to take you to your class.”

“Okay,” he whispered, looking at his lap. He sat there waiting for a few minutes before he heard shouting and the sound of the door to the office opening.

“Dad, this is so stupid! I don't understand why I have to be punished for something that isn't my fault! That kid totally deserved what he got!” Kendall froze. He knew that voice, but no, it couldn't be.

He thought he would never hear that voice again. He didn't want to hear that voice. He just wanted his mind to be playing tricks on him; that's it. It had to be his nerves, there's no way it could be...

“That's enough, Katie. You are going to be here every morning for the rest of the year, and that's final. I will not have my daughter get expelled.” His father. He couldn't believe what was happening. They were here, and they were going to hurt him.

“Thanks again, Mr. Rocque.” His mother, thank God.

“Not a problem, Mrs. Knight. If either you or Kendall need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." The man smiled. Kendall heard his mom suck in a sharp breath as Mr. Rocque seemed to have gone back to his office'

Jen quickly made her way over to Kendall, trying to ignore the two people looking her way. Kendall looked up to meet his mother's gaze. The two finally seemed to notice Kendall was in the room." He tried to ignore them as he looked at his shocked mother.

“Jen,” His father, William Knight, sneered at her. “What do you think you're doing at MY daughter's school?!”

“Just leave us alone, William, you've made what you wanted very clear two years ago.” She glared at him. “What Kendall is doing here is none of your concern. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have classes to find.”

And with that, she wheeled Kendall's wheelchair out of the office. They walked down the hallway for a bit, before they came to a bunch, where Jen stopped and parked Kendall's wheelchair, kneeling down in front of him.

“M-Mom.” His voice broke as tears filled his green eyes. Jen gently wrapped her arms around her shaking son and pulled him into a hug.

Her poor baby; he hadn't done anything at all to deserve this. He was such a good and kind-hearted boy. Always doing what she asked of him and helping those in need however he could.

“I know, baby, I know,” she said as she rubbed her hands up an down Kendall's back, trying to get him to calm down. “I won't let them hurt you, not again. I promise.”

Kendall nodded as he buried his head in his mom's shoulder. He knew he didn't have to worry about his sister or his father ever again, but he couldn't help but think that what they had put him through was not easily forgotten.

He took a deep breath and lifted his head to look at his mom. 

"Are you alright now, Kenny?" she asked, letting go of him. He nodded. "Alright."

She got up and took the schedule that Kendall still had in his hands. Quickly scanning the paper, she took off down the hall, toward his first class.


End file.
